othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Qth Holy Grail War of OT
Welcome Welcome to the XXth Holy Grail War of OT. This game is being hosted by Varakanok, and McNugget. This game is composed of 7 Masters and 7 Servants. The servants consist of the following. Saber Caster Berserker Archer Rider Lancer Assassin The game ends when: All Servants are killed; All Masters are killed; Only one Master with an active contract remains. The first two situations result in no-wins; the third constitutes the winners. This is considered at the end of the turn. Game Pieces Servants Spirit Form Servants can take on spirit form in order to speed up regeneration and escape harm. While in spirit form, their regeneration is doubled, and no attack or ability can harm them. However, they cannot protect their Masters while in spirit form, nor can they use abilities or attack. Servants can leave the area to scout, but in doing so loses 20% mana each turn until they return back to their Master's side, or return to Corporeal Form. Masters can command their Servants to take on or leave spirit form once during their turn; this skill is a free action that occurs during the Master's support action (but does not replace his support action). Scouting Servants can leave their Master to scout out enemy positions. Most Servants are incapable of regeneration while scouting unless otherwise specified. If there is greater than 2 spaces between the Servant and Master, the scounting servant's regeneration is cut in half and turned into a negative, becoming decay. Combat Neither Servants nor Masters can regenerate health while in combat unless otherwise specified. Death Servants are killed once they reach 0 health or mana. Servants whose Masters are killed will lose 30% of their maximum mana each turn until they recontract or die. Upon the death of the master, the servant immediately loses 30% mana. Regeneration Each night, a resting character that does not engage in battle will restore their health and mana, with the exact value dependent on their max health and mana. Mana will regenerate in battle, but at a lesser rate. Civilians: Each location has civilians that can be attacked and killed in order to regenerate mana. Servants restore 40 mana each turn in which they kill a civilian, and only one civilian can be drained per night. In addition, civilians cannot be consumed in the middle of battle under normal circumstances. Those of the True Good, Lawful Good, and Lawful Neutral alignments may not eat civilians. Masters Masterless Servants As long as a Master's Servant is present and corporeal, the Master cannot be attacked except by a skill that specifically can strike Masters. Support skills that do not inflict damage can still be used on Masters. Masters may be targeted regardless, but the present servant of said master will block for them. Servantless Masters A Master whose Servant is killed can voluntarily leave the War peacefully by seeking the IGM's help, or can continue fighting or aiding their allies. Consuming Masters Defeated Masters can be consumed by the opposing Servant if desired. A consumed Master restores 50% of the Servant's maximum mana pool. Contracts Each Master has a powerful bond with his Servant; the existence of this contract allows the Master to use his command spells and provide prana to his Servant each turn. The Master is capable of breaking his contract at the price of 2 Command Spells, or forming contracts with other Servants, but his number of command spells do not change with contracting with others. If all of the command spells possessed by a master are used, the contract still remains, but barely. The servant of said master will not regenerate, and is not able to scout. This servant is also able to form a new contract with another master at any time. Command Spells These are the ultimate commands given by Masters to Servants. As above, creating new contracts does not increase the number of command spells. However, command spells may be taken from the corpse of a dead master. There is no limit on the amount of command spells a master may have, but only one can be used per turn. Taking the command spells from a dead Master can only be done by other Masters and does not transfer any contracts the Master had. This may be done in any phase, as a free action, and may only be done if the master has not been consumed and less than X nights have passed since that master died. Multiple Servants Should a Master happen to form contracts with more than one Servant, his ability to provide them mana decreases substantially. With two Servants, his mana regeneration is halved; with three, it is cut in quarters. With four, he cannot regenerate mana. With more than 4, he will only be able to allow 4 to regenerate per turn. The Gameboard Welcome to Rokkenjima. It's a nice little island. Don't listen to what they say about the curse. We're pretty sure that's over with, though, you might want to watch out: more closed rooms appear as the mystery deepens. Player may find that in the late parts of the game different rooms and areas become inaccessible. There are only five master keys, and Ange has them all. Locations of Note Ushiromiya Mansion - The main mansion of the Ushiromiya family, Ange has allowed it to become a hotel of sorts to the tourists on the island. Combat happening in the Mansion will be heard by anyone else inside. Kinzo's Study - The secure room of the Former Head, there is only one way in. Those inside may leave through the way they came, or reenact Kinzo's escape and leap out the window, ultimately landing in the Rose Garden. Docks and Shrine - Rokkenjima is no longer the same as it once was, and outsiders may be found on the island treating it as some kind of attraction. This has attracted the work of a ferry which will take passengers from the Private Docks, to the Docks, then to the Shrine and back again. Participants may take the ferry (or their own row boat) to travel between these points. Each night, the ferry will change location to the next in the list before beginning to cycle back again (connecting with the Dock's twice in one revolution). Combat is allowed on the ferry; but if one of the infamous freak storms happen to strike, the Ferry, Ocean, both Docks, and the Shrine may become inaccessible. Ocean - The ocean is connected to all places on the map marked with a blue border. Movement is possible between two coastal location as long as someone possesses the ability to swim or pilot a boat, treating the ocean as an intermediary. Command Spells Masters can use command spells, special abilities that precede all moves in the turn order. A Master has access to three command spells, and cannot gain more if a Master forms a new contract. Once the third command spell is used, his current contract with his Servant is broken, though it can be reformed with lower regeneration and no command spells; however, certain unruly Servants may take the opportunity to turn on their former Master with violence or simply abandon them. Stand and Fight!: Increases the Servant's Endurance and Magical Defense to EX for the turn. Fight on! nippah~: Increases all Servant parameters by 1 rank and 1 '+'. A-Rank stats instead gain 2'+', with A++ reaching A+++ and A+++ not being affected. Lasts one turn. Out of my Sight: One's Servant is immediately put into spirit form, regardless of other abilities that might prevent it. Show 'em Your Moves: One's Servant protects a specific target from enemy attacks defying any sense of logical movement, taking all damage aimed at that target. It still protects its Master at the same time. Be here. Now: The Master can use a command spell to summon their Servant to their current location from anywhere. The Servant is removed from any battle they're engaged in during the command spell phase. Walk it off: Remove any debuffs affecting your Servant. Listen You!: You can use a command spell to give an absolute command to your misbehaving Servant, and they will be forced to obey to the extent of their abilities. Reactionary Functions Stand and Fight!: This command spell may be used as a simple buff. It may not be used upon being attacked by a certain attack (eg Set Reaction: Command Spell: Live! if Starlight Breaker is used against us) Fight on! nippah~: Works only as a static buff and may not be set as a condition to anything. It can be delayed, but not as a reaction. Out of my Sight: This may be used as a reaction to being attacked, the arrival of Player X, or to a specific move (Same as above, except this would be valid). However, this leaves the master vulnerable to the incoming attacks. Show 'em Your Moves: May be used as a reaction to another player being attacked, or as a condition if more enemies appear. Be here. Now.: This is a reactionary command spell by nature. May be set to bring a wayward servant directly to you, and in physical form. Walk it off: This is a set action and may not be used as a reaction. In fact, this may only be used at the start of turn. Listen You!!: Yet again, the same as above. Alliances Forming alliances are of course allowed. However, these alliances hold no value past the word and trust between the two (or more) Teams. As evidenced in War 5, and restated in our section about the logic game, red is not binding in the actual war. Though it should be, by canonical definition (Umineko canon, not Fate) we desire the logic game to stay seperate. Communication Communication between different Teams is only permitted if they are in the same area as one another.. A Servant/Master pair may communicate at any time in their personal topic. If an alliance is created, each team is permitted to contact them by certain electronic devices. Each team will be given a cell phone with no contacts. If an alliance is established, the two teams can determine if they would keep contact with each other by what would be considered as giving out their number. Once hostilities between two allied parties commence, they will no longer be able to contact each other using this method unless they re-ally for some strange reason. Contacting someone via your cellphone may only be done once per turn, but is a free action. This means that if Rider contacts Lancer and exchanges PM's, they cannot also contact Saber. Someone trying to contact someone else already in communication will get a busy signal. This system goes through the GM's. You tell us that you wish to contact Player X, and once you get the greenlight, you go ahead. This process is repeated each night you wish to communicate. A failed call does not use up your call for the night however. Movement Movement range is up to 2 spaces, unless otherwise specified. Because of the range of movement, when a move is made for each night, you must also post the path you are taking. Those with the highest luck move first. In the event of tied agility, both teams will move simultaneously. Two teams passing through the same area will not meet eachother unless their luck is tied. However two teams moving in a straight line, in opposite directions, along the same path will encounter eachother at the intersection point. In the event of encountering someone midway, an enocunter happens. Teams are asked to consider this so that they don't stand around doing nothing while being wailed on, causing a fair bit of rage later on. Master/Servant pairs move according to the servant's agility while together. Battle Attack order is determined by Agility first for all situations. In the case of tied Agility, Luck is to be used as a tie-breaker. Should Luck also be tied, the order shall be simultaneous. Combat Moves take place based on the following table, with the order within each category determined by the individual Agilities. * Phase 1: Upkeep -> Command spell * Phase 2: Ambushes -> Reality Marble -> Support Noble Phantasm -> Support skills * Phase 3: Noble Phantasm -> Offensive skills. * Final Phase: Fleeing Move order is subject to change based on individual agility. Skirmishes do not exist in this war. All abilities performable in one turn (according to below) are able to be used on the first turn of encounter with an enemy. The exception to this, are Noble Phantasms and any skills specifically stating that they are unusable on the first turn. Any servants entering an already happening battle will also not be allowed to use their Noble Phantasm on the turn they enter. Delays Actions in battle may be delayed. This means that you may choose to postpone your attacks until after you are attacked first, or until a certain event happens. Feel free to be creative. Overview Actions Both Masters and Servants are capable of using both a support skill and an offensive skill within a single turn; in addition, Masters can also use a command spell, for three actions each turn if desired. Servants that are using Noble Phantasms cannot use another skill in that turn. CQC Servants can, instead of using an offensive skill, attack with a regular melee attack against one target. That target cannot respond with a counterattack. They can choose to use either physical or magical attacks. CQC is calculated as Offensive Stat +5, unless otherwise specified. Multiple Hits Multiple basic attacks are capable based on Agility. During the offensive phase, 1 attack can be used as well as basic attacks based on Agility. 1 rank above allows 1 basic attack in conjunction with any used skill, increasing depending on the gap between the attacker and defenders agility according to above. Fleeing When a Servant flees, his action comes absolutely last in the turn order unless otherwise specified, allowing all other characters to direct attacks towards him or her. Ambush An ambush is only possible when you have been in an area for one full turn. Anyone who enters the area in which you prepared an ambush in, may be ambushed. A player being ambushed can not evade, and can not retaliate this turn. A servant may still block for an ambush directed at their master. DBZ Wave Fight If two Servants happen to direct offensive Noble Phantasms against each other during the course of a battle, the Noble Phantasms will clash, and the damage of both is reduced by the damage of the other. As a result, the stronger Noble Phantasm will be the only one to do damage, and its damage will be substantially reduced. Parameters The parameters of characters determine their capabilities, their strengths, and their weaknesses. Parameters may also be amplified through skills, gaining '+'s; a Servant can only have 3 '+'s in a single parameter. 4 +'s result in a full rank. A - merely removes one +, and should not be seen on any statsheet. Damage: This is calculated according to the parameters (often referred to as stats) listed below. The formula used for damage calculations is here: Damage + Rank Value) x Defensive Rank value = Final Damage Health: The health of Servants and Masters; naturally, one dies if it reaches 0. The second part of one's health stat determines how much health is restored per turn resting. Health regeneration increases for servants if in spirit form. Mana: The amount of energy available to either a Servant or Master. Servants with 0 mana are considered dead, and may not return except through specific means. The second part of one's mana stat determines how much mana is restored per turn resting. Mana regeneration doubles for servants if in spirit form. Alignment: Alignment refers to the general personality and morals of the character. The Good - Evil spectrum defines a character's morality, while the Lawful - Chaotic demonstrates his willingness to obey laws in his actions. A character that is 'True Neutral' is neutral in both Good-Evil and Lawful-Chaotic. Strength and Magic: The damage done by Servants in Combat. Any abilities using other stats as a base for their attacks (ie: Attack X uses Agility as it's attacking stat, and is reduced by Luck) will have the attacking and defending stats correspond to these charts, fitting in according to their rank. Unless otherwise stated, all attacks classified as Physical will be reduced by Endurance. All attacks classified as Magical will be reduced by Magical Defense. Offensive Rank Values: E: 10 D: 15 C: 22 B: 33 A: 45 EX: 100 Each + gives a 10% increase, each - a 10% decrease. Defensive Rank Values: E: 0.95 D: 0.85 C: 0.75 B: 0.65 A: 0.55 EX: 0.30 Each + gives a 0.025 increase, each - a 0.025 decrease. Agility: Agility is used to determine attack order, with the higher Agility moving first. Servants get extra melee attacks per turn equal to a difference of 1 rank. Luck: Acts as a tiebreaker in the case of tied agility. In addition, similar to War 5, it determines order of movement. Noble Phantasm: Servants possess this parameter as well, which reveals approximately how powerful one's Noble Phantasms are. It has no other effects, and is exempt from any stat altering techniques. Abilities These are the class abilties given to servants such as Independant Action, Riding, Battle Continuation, Vision, Mad Enhancement, etc. The abilities section also encorporates some extra abilities that are generally original to the OT-Wars. Skills Skills are the abilities possessed by Servants and Masters. Certain skills do damage, along with their other effects; those skills have their damage determined in part by their rank. Skills can also gain '+'s to their rank, which increases the damage for each + by increasing the modifier by .25. The damage associated with the ranks depends on whether the skill is physical or magical in nature; physical skills use the table for Strength, while magical skills use the table for MAG. Of course, there are always exceptions. Skills may be of the Support, Anti-Personnel, Anti-Army, or Anti-Fortress classfications. Support skills are buffs, and sometimes debuffs. Anti-Personnel targets up to a few people. Anti-Army skills target a large number of people. Anti-Fortress skills target the area itself, and thus, everyone in it. There may exist other classifications, and there may also be exceptions to the above statements. After all, very few things are truly a constant. Reality Marbles Reality Marbles may or may not exist in this war. But a general rule of thumb is that unless otherwise stated, all Reality Marbles and Bounded Fields prevent entrance and exit from the area they are cast/placed in. The Logic Game The logic game is, and should be, a separate entity from the War itself. The logic game will be monitored and overlooked, however. Blatant lies in red, as well as Identity Evasion when the correct Identity is proposed in blue with sufficient basis, are not allowed. Breaking this rule will result in a non-evasive answer, in red, from a GM. You will be warned the first time, answered for the second time, and from thereon out, will have information revealed about your character by the GM. We accept that in situations, what you "know" to be true can actually be wrong. Instances of this will not be penalized, but left to our judgment. Noncombatants are allowed to post blue, and participants of the War are still obligated to answer these claims. If you do not wish to participate in the logic game, do not answer nor post any blue. If you do, you shall be considered engaged, and have a responsibility to continue. Final word is always that of the GM.